La Mosaïque
by denayaira
Summary: Mozaik [n.] sebuah gambar yang dibentuk dari kumpulan banyak warna yang berbeda, sekeping demi sekeping. ― Kumpulan drabbles, ficlet, dan excerpt dari fanfic yang telah terlebih dahulu ada. Kisah yang berbeda, dunia yang berbeda, situasi dan hubungan yang juga berbeda, namun membentuk gambar akan tokoh-tokoh yang sama: Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Keping pertama: Regret.


**Author's note: **Alkisah ada beberapa cerita, biasanya yang diposting dalam thread game chain-drabble di Shrine atau memang hanya saya buat begitu saja tanpa ada plot atau awal/akhir yang jelas, dan ada juga yang dibuat berdasarkan fanfic-fanfic yang sudah diposting di sini. Cerita-cerita ini rasanya _awkward_ untuk diposting secara terpisah tapi juga sayang rasanya untuk tidak dibagi kalau-kalau ternyata ada yang bersedia untuk membaca. So, without further ado, here they are. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli ataupun kreatornya, juga tidak dibuat untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.

* * *

_mozaik  
__**mo. za. ik** [n.] sebuah gambar yang dibentuk dari kumpulan banyak warna yang berbeda, sekeping demi sekeping._

* * *

**Regret.**_**  
**What do You Want from Me/Black Victorian universe excerpt._

* * *

Naruto menghentak tombol penutup lift dan bersandar pada salah satu dindingnya. Ia memasukkan masing-masing tangannya di saku mantel, memejamkan mata, lalu merasakan sedikit pening seiring pijakannya bergerak turun. Atau mungkin itu sekedar sisa pengaruh alkohol dalam darahnya. Mungkin juga sisa dari emosinya yang masih berusaha ia tekan saat ini.

Saat matanya terbuka lagi, kemarahan yang terpancar dari biru di iris matanya belum berkurang.

_Seriously, Sasuke?_

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menuduh Naruto mendekatinya demi nafsu? Bagaimana bisa ia menyimpulkan semuanya, _semuanya_ (pertemuan mereka, obrolan ringan mereka yang penuh ejekan untuk satu sama lain, juga ciuman, ciuman-ciuman manis penuh kasih yang tidak pernah Naruto berikan untuk siapapun sebelumnya—) hanyalah sekedar aksinya untuk mendapatkan tubuh Sasuke?

Naruto tidak akan bertahan begini hanya karena menginginkan tubuh seseorang! Dia bukan orang yang sebegitu buruk rupanya sampai-sampai dia kesulitan menemukan orang yang bersedia tidur dengannya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang dia inginkan bukan hanya seseorang untuk melampiaskan hasrat—_meski memang yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya hanyalah mata hitam itu, rambut hitamnya yang halus, kulitnya yang putih, dan senyumnya yang langka_—apalagi status ataupun hubungan yang stabil (ia tahu ia akan meminta terlalu banyak, ia tahu)

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah orang yang mau terbangun di sisinya setiap pagi, yang akan menemaninya di setiap jam makannya tanpa terkecuali, bersorak dengannya saat tim _baseball_ kesayangannya menang. Dan Naruto tidak menginginkan orang lain menempati posisi itu kecuali Sasuke.

Maka yang Naruto butuhkan hanyalah kepastian.

Kepastian bahwa, apapun yang ia lakukan untuk meraih Sasuke selama beberapa bulan terakhir bukannya tidak berguna. Kepastian bahwa... Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Sedikit banyak Naruto bersyukur ia berhasil menahan diri agar tidak meninju Sasuke—_satu hal yang jujur saja sempat sangat sulit ia tahan tadi_—tapi...

_["Mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."]_

Naruto segera memijat pelan dahinya yang semakin pening seiring ingatan atas ucapannya itu kembali padanya.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto _tega_ mengucapkan hal seperti itu...?

Naruto bisa melihat sendiri betapa indah Sasuke sebenarnya. Bukan hanya dari segi wajah ataupun penampilan—tapi dari cara Sasuke mengelus leher Oshiruko-_chan_, anjingnya, dengan tatapan yang tenang tidak peduli mulutnya sedang mengejek si pemilik anjing; dari senyumnya yang, walaupun amat tipis, merekah ke arah langit saat menikmati petang di salah satu jalan sore mereka; bahkan hingga pada elusan lembut jemarinya di rambut Naruto ketika ia pikir Naruto telah jatuh tertidur di sofa.

Padahal Naruto... walaupun tidak begitu paham apalagi familiar dengan bahasa tubuh itu, sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Naruto mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya Sasuke hanya takut. Takut pada apa, siapa, ia juga tidak tahu. Mungkin takut pada sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin juga takut pada Naruto yang terlalu menekannya dengan segala tetek bengek homoseksualitas sementara Sasuke punya sejarah sebagai lelaki yang lurus, selurus baja. Atau mungkin hanya takut pada Naruto, beserta apapun yang Naruto tawarkan, meski Sasuke berhasil menutupinya dengan segala ejekan dan sikap dingin itu.

Takut pada Naruto.

Dan kalimat yang ia serukan dalam luapan emosinya tadi sama sekali tidak membantu.

Lelaki berambut pirang inipun memejamkan matanya lagi dan mengetuk-ngetukkan dahinya ke dinding lift. Tidak bergerak bahkan di saat lift tersebut telah terbuka dan menampilkannya deretan mobil dalam parkir _basement_.

"...Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah," lirihnya, dengan mata biru yang menerawang, dalam pedih dan putus asa, berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat Sasuke bisa mendengar bisikan hatinya kini. "Dan aku hanya pernah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke."

**—_f_**_in_

* * *

words count: 560

**ETA:**

Sekedar informasi, (karena awalnya saya pikir keterangan di bawah judul sudah cukup, tapi ternyata masih banyak yang bingung orz) ficlet dalam chapter ini dibuat dari tiga fanfic dalam satu universe yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada dan diposting sebelumnya, yaitu:_** [1]** Don't Stop the Music, **[2]** Stop this Song, _dan_ **[3]** What do You Want from Me?_ yang ketiga-tiganya bisa ditemukan di profil saya.

Adegan ini sendiri diambil dari salah satu bagian _What do You Want from Me_ dari sisi Naruto (karena fanfic tersebut dikisahkan dari sisi Sasuke semata). Jadi silahkan membaca ketiga fanfic tadi jika tertarik pada kelanjutan/kisah asli dari ficlet di chapter ini. :)

Last but not least, _thanks for reading!_


End file.
